


Tear

by destielismylovesong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielismylovesong/pseuds/destielismylovesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel desperately wants to fall asleep with Dean. His wings prevent him from doing so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear

**Author's Note:**

> On [ Tumblr. ](http://destielismylovesong.tumblr.com/post/60130597208/castiel-aches-he-lies-beside-dean-in-their-bed)

Castiel aches. He lies beside Dean in their bed, and again, he wishes that he could sleep. Dream. Hold Dean’s hand and explore the netherworld knowing that he would wake up, safe and protected and loved. It almost physically hurts him, and he knows that it even affects Jimmy, is making the human vessel’s heart beat faster, anxiously.

“Cas?” Dean says, worry peering out behind the grogginess in his eyes. He sits up, leaning on one elbow, and looks down at Castiel, still lying there motionless. “Cas, your heart’s beating a mile a minute. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Dean, I-” The expression on Dean’s face is skeptical, and Castiel sighs. 

He reaches up, cups Dean’s cheek, and Dean instinctively turns in to the touch, his eyes half-closing.

“I wish-” Castiel starts, and Dean’s eyes open, and instead of the heat Castiel is expecting, he sees warmth and reassurance. “I wish I could sleep,” he confesses. “I wish I could just…”

“Dream with me,” Dean finishes the other man’s sentence, and Castiel nods. He doesn’t like this feeling, this misery, this longing for something that isn't in his power. He's used to having most everything under his control, and this, this desire that has been bothering him for so long, this isn't. It’s unsettling. And he doesn’t like it.

What he does like, however, is what Dean does next. He rearranges the covers to his liking and lies back down, although this time, his head is on Castiel’s bare chest, one leg snaking in and wrapping around Castiel’s. Dean settles an arm on Castiel’s stomach, loosely wrapping the angel in an embrace.

When he speaks, his voice is halting. Mostly because, even after a few years of being with Castiel, sometimes it’s still difficult to remember that he can be vulnerable without repercussions. “I dreamed of you,” he says, and Castiel grips his arm tightly in reaction.

Dean’s voice steadies as he continues. “I usually do. Even when I have a nightmare, you’re there. Saving me, or comforting me.” He looks up, his chin resting on Castiel’s chest, green eyes meeting blue in a clash of bright emotion. “I know that you can’t dream with me, Cas. But you are…with me.”

Castiel moves, shifts his body so that he is at eye-level with Dean. His lips graze over his, barely there, and then he presses in, deepening the kiss but keeping it soft, sweet, an expression of love rather than lust.

He knows Dean’s response already, remembers the first time he kissed Dean this way, the surprise and the resistance he’d felt in the other man’s body. The resistance that had melted away after Castiel had persisted in his kiss, the resistance that had become hesitance, uncertainty, because Dean had never been that gentle, sweet, loving, not with anyone. But he’d gotten used to it, had even wrapped his arms around Castiel and responded in kind, to the point where Castiel had felt a single tear well up in Dean’s eyes. A single tear that he’d wiped away at the time and had saved, carrying it with him always, a reminder of Dean’s feelings.

Not that he needs a reminder, he thinks now, as Dean pulls back from the kiss gently. His arms are wrapped around Castiel, who looks at Dean, at lips slightly puffed and eyes darkened with emotion.

“Dean-” Castiel starts to say, but Dean shakes his head, kisses Castiel’s forehead.

“You are with me, Cas,” Dean says. He lifts his hand to his angel’s cheek, wiping away the single tear that had fallen.


End file.
